


I knew you needed me

by bungeegumwh0re



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, Smut, angsty smut, barely any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungeegumwh0re/pseuds/bungeegumwh0re
Summary: After Y/N puts her life on the line just to prove herself to Captain Levi, he takes notice of this and gives her what she desires.Basically, there's minimal plot just to get to the smut. Enjoy whores!
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	I knew you needed me

It’s a joke that wasn’t meant to be heard by anyone but Sasha. 

During the time when you’re not out risking your life, you and Sasha like to have fun. She seems to be the only one that can go through and experience what you and the scouts encounter outside of the walls and still keep a positive head on her shoulders. With a few drinks in, you two have already wandered away from the dining hall and are laughing your asses off with this new confession. 

“BITCH—“ she grabs your arm, gasping for air. “I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE.”

“ME TOO!” you laugh, taking another shot of whatever poison is in your cup. “But ever since I saw the abs and that mean look Eren gets when he’s in his Titan form, I have felt so differently looking at him.”

“Exactly! It’s like even in human form now, I see the appeal that Mikasa is obviously drooling over.”

You two try to stuffer your laughter but it takes control and your laughs soon echo the halls. 

“Honestly I would say I have a crush on Eren now. I think that’s a valid statement” you say confidently. 

Sasha opens her mouth to indefinitely agree, but in an instant her eyes go cold with fear. However, your drunken self doesn’t notice. 

“Should I confess to him?” you burst out with laughter again. However, when you open your eyes, Sasha is running down the hall, far from you by now. 

Before you can register what made her do this, you’re thrown against the wall, causing you to drop your cup. 

“So, you have a childish crush on that brat?” 

Captain Levi presses his forearm against your neck as his stone cold eyes penetrate your soul. Except, you’re you. Anyone else, like Sasha, would have soiled their pants in this situation. But you’ve continuously refused to show any sort of weakness to Levi. 

Ever since joining the Scouts, you’ve wanted to impress him. It’s not a secret that you’re at the top when it comes to strength, even the boys fear combating you in training. You want to feel worthy enough of making a difference for humanity, and getting Levi’s approval is just a small step towards that. 

After the initial shock of this encounter with him, you let out a chuckle. Of course, this is extremely disrespectful to your captain, but you’re drunk. Wasted. 

“Tch, your breath reeks of alcohol. To think that you’re one of my scouts…” he looks down at the spilled drink on the floor. “Normally, I would shove your face in the mess you’ve made, but I'd rather you go to sleep.”

You lean into him, pressing against his arm, challenging him. “I don’t want to sleep, captain.”

His eyebrows furrows as his eyes contemplate what to do with you. After deciding, he backs off, brushing off his uniform. “Go to your room. You’re done for the night.”

He takes out his handkerchief and goes to bend down to clean up your mess, but winces. You remember he sprained his ankle last mission. Suddenly you feel guilty. 

“I can do that” you bend down next to him, taking his cloth to start cleaning it up. 

“Please..” he gives you the slightest of nudges and you fall over onto your side. “Do as I said, and go to your room.”

You sit up, rubbing the back of your head. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“I don’t want to hear that shit. Now go!” 

You stand to your feet, but you immediately feel lightheaded. Before you know it, you come back to consciousness in his arms. You must’ve passed out from drinking too much. He doesn’t seem to notice you’ve woken, but he has you in his arms, arriving at the door to your room. You’re still too out of it to do anything other than to fall limply into bed as he sets you down carefully. 

“....this brat.”

He kindly makes his exit, and you fall asleep. 

-

Morning comes. The sun is a rude awakening. The first thing you do when getting up is close the window curtains. You’re still in your uniform from the previous night. Then you remember, you made a fool of yourself in front of the captain. Not only did he overhear you admitting your attraction to Eren, but he had to carry you to bed after fainting. 

You’ll have to work harder to get his approval. 

You meet up with the scouts after an hour for the mission outside of the walls today. Maybe you really shouldn’t have drank that much last night… but you’re confident in your abilities. You just want Levi to be just as confident in you. 

Seeing the rest of the scouts on their horses at the gates, it’s obvious that you’re not alone in your hangover. Connie’s head is hanging low, Sasha looks dead, and even Hange looks out of it. But of course, the mission will be fine… right? These are humanities strongest soldiers after all—

In your daze, Levi grabs the top of your head and turns your head toward him after riding his horse up next to your own. He looks at both of your eyes. “Awake?”

Your cheeks instantly flush red with the embarrassment of the fool you made of yourself from the night before. “Never better.”

“Good.” He makes his way to the front of the group and leads the scouts out the gates, the horses pounding at the ground as you travel outside of the walls once again. 

“Our goal is to kill the titans closest to the walls! I don’t want to see anyone slack!” Levi yells from the front as Titans appear in the tree line in the distance. “Also, don’t die.”

The horses disperse, everyone going off in twos to take down the Titans. It’s going smooth, as normal. Clean cuts made by everyone at the napes of their necks, the Titan’s lifeless body falling to the ground. 

Suddenly you see a red flare shoot through the sky to your right. An abnormal?

Sure enough, you see an abnormal charging your way. Levi’s clear instructions are to avoid abnormals at all costs, and whoever shot the flare did it as a warning. Levi would want everyone to retreat, due to our lack of knowledge and combat abilities against abnormals. However, you’re confident. This could be your perfect opportunity to make up for last night.

You stand on top of your horse, shooting your ODM gear at the trees and soaring through the air. This will impress him. 

You wait on a branch for the abnormal to get close. It’s got its eyes locked on you, which sends shivers down your spine. But you tighten your grip and draw your blades. 

Shooting your ODM gear at the shoulder of the abnormal, you quickly close in on it, releasing the hooks with just enough time to drop below and slice the back of the titan’s knees to bring it down. However, an ice-like substance hardens right where you intended to cut, which breaks your blades in an instance. 

This catches you off guard, never seeing this ability before, but you shoot a hook onto the back of the titan, aiming to go for the kill at its nape. However, the titan’s eyes instantly trails you, it’s head turning to face you with its eyes locked on you with the intention to kill. 

There’s no time to retreat. Your momentum is already carrying you right toward its trap. Titans shouldn’t move like this. In an instance it’s hand grabs you and throws you to the ground. 

The wind is knocked out of you, your blades run out. After your body flails to the ground and your head smashes the floor, probably giving you a concussion, the abnormal gives you no time to react before it’s above you with a foot raised, ready to step on you. 

All you can do is stare. All you can do is accept. Maybe you’re not as strong as you thought. 

You close your eyes. 

-

Coming from who knows where, Levi has you in his arms once again in an instant, soaring with you through the air getting away from the Titan as quick as possible. 

All you can do is stare at the Titian’s glare as distance gains between. You gave up your life. Pathetic. I’m not strong. Capable cadets shouldn’t have to depend on their captain to risk their own lives to save theirs. I’m not worthy of this position. 

Once there’s enough distance put between the Titan and you, Levi carefully lowers you both to the ground, setting you down. 

“Are you okay?!” he asks in a frenzy, his eyes frantically scanning your body searching for injuries. 

“I— I’m…” you’re incapable of words. You lower your head and stare at the ground, knowing what’s about to come. 

“What the fuck were you thinking? Huh? Going after an abnormal? By yourself? You’re still in training, for fucks sake…” Levi scolds you at the top of his lungs. You’ve never seen him lose his composure like this. “Answer me!” He uses his blade to tilt your head up by your chin. “Say something!”

“You expect me to just watch? To retreat? I can’t do that! What good are we in protecting humanity if we just run away from the ones that matter the most! The ones that are the most of a threat—“

“WHAT GOOD ARE YOU IF YOU'RE DEAD!” he screams in your face. “You fucking brat, you’re such a pain in my ass.”

You stand to your feet. “How are you going to blame me for wanting to kill that thing?”

He looks at you now with pure anger, backing you up into a tree. “Never. Disobey my orders again. Next time I won’t be there to save you.” With that he steps away, whistling for both of your horses. “I’m calling off this mission.”

When your horse doesn’t come, he decides to abandon it. He hoists himself onto his own, letting out a sigh after looking at you. “Get on.”

You stand there, your heart still racing. You hate yourself but you also want him to see why you chose to do it. He will never see eye to eye with you, especially after this. 

“Come here. Now.” Knowing that he would probably leave without you, you listen to him and get on the horse behind him. “Hold on.”

You’re hesitant but you wrap your arms around his waist, your head leaning on his back. As you both ride back to the walls after meeting up with the rest of the scouts, tears fall from your eyes. 

-

You turn off the faucet. Squeeze the water out of your hair. Stepping out of the shower, you look at yourself in the mirror. 

Your cheek is cut. Your right arm is badly bruised. You’re lucky you didn’t die. 

You’re lucky you didn’t die. 

Staring at yourself in the mirror, you realize how pathetic you are. Risking your life just to prove a point. You got angry with Levi, shouting that you wanted to kill the abnormal for the sake of humanity. You just wanted to defend yourself in front of Levi. Once again, saying you had humanity’s best interest in mind was another attempt at gaining his approval. 

But that was a lie. You almost died just to prove a point. To prove to yourself and to him that you’re the strongest. To make up for drinking too much last night. 

Pathetic. 

After getting yourself dressed and combing through your wet hair, you decide you won’t be able to sleep until you see him. You need to see him. Looking at the clock, you see it’s 2 a.m. After getting back from the mission, you immediately went to your room, not being able to face the humiliation from the rest of the scouts. You spent those hours just contemplating what happened. Replaying the scene in your head over and over. You encountered death. 

You step into the dark hall, seeing light shining from underneath Levi’s door down the hall. Of course he’s awake, Hange mentioned to the scouts one time that he’s never able to sleep. Probably why he has those dark circles under his eyes everyday. 

It’s unfortunate. You want to feel like the strongest soldier, but you witness first hand the toll it takes. He’s cold. Never shows emotion. He constantly has so much on his plate and has lost countless people in his lifetime. It’s not fair. 

And it’s not fair that you put more on his shoulders today. 

You give two light knocks on his door, quiet enough to not wake anyone else. After a moment, he opens the door, with the same dissatisfied look on his face from earlier when laying eyes on you. 

You see that his shirt is unbuttoned, and for a moment you’re catching yourself from looking down. He has a needle and a thread in his hand, probably to self-stitch. He calls you stubborn, but he refuses to go to the infirmary unless absolutely necessary. 

“May I come in, sir?”

His eyes dart back and forth between yours before stepping aside, letting you in. Once you’re in his room, you feel out of place. What did I want to accomplish by coming here? To apologize? That would only make me seem weaker. No. I need to drop my ego. 

“Why are you awake, cadet?” he asks, sitting down at his desk chair, his room lit by candle light. 

“I…wanted to apologize.” He ignores you, now attempting to roll up his sleeve to his bicep to stitch a cut, but fails when he winces. 

“May I?” you ask, holding out an offering hand. 

“Can I trust you with a stitch?” he asks, clearly untrusting of you. 

“Yes, I used to work with my mother in the infirmary.”

He looks at you like he wants to refuse, but knows he’d be unable to complete the task himself, so he gives up the needle. You walk over and stand beside him. You’re aware that he attempted to roll up his sleeve to avoid undressing in front of you, but he’s going to have to remove his shirt completely. 

You’re hesitant, but you grab the collar of his shirt. “Can I take this off?” 

Without answering, he leans forward, allowing you to remove his shirt. Now you can’t help but stare. 

Who knew humanity’s strongest soldier was this, beautiful….

You carefully take his bare arm into your hand as you begin to stitch a clean cut on his bicep. You came to apologize, but now you’re conflicted. Why is it that you’re starving for his approval? For his acceptance? Is it to prove your strength? Or is it something deeper than that. If it is, you’re even more selfish than you already thought. 

I have to let go of whatever I’m thinking immediately. 

“I’m sorry, for everything. I was selfish, and pathetic. If i’m being honest, I wanted to prove my strength…to you. I decided that if I could take down an abnormal, you’d see me as the strongest.” You wait for a response, but he just stares down at his desk. “Also, I figured that if I did something amazing today, it would make up for last night. The way I acted last night was unacceptable. It was embarrassing. I was embarrassed. I wanted to make up for it. But in the end, I almost lost my life in the matter of seconds. I was no match. And to make matters worse, I risked your life. That’s unacceptable. Putting your life in danger was irresponsible of me. I am sorry.”

After your little speech, you’ve finished treating his wound. Once you cut the thread, he moves his arm, feeling the stitch. “Good stitching.”

That’s it? Well…he’s not obligated to answer me. 

“Well, goodnight.” You place the needle on the desk and make your way to the door. 

“Y/N,” he says, stopping you cold. “I didn’t say you could leave.” You turn around, confused. “Sit down.” He gestures to his bed. 

You take a seat, your knees touching and your hands folded in your lap, staring at your twirling thumbs. He stands above you now, his arms crossed. 

“You disobeyed my orders today. For that, you had a taste of death. For your own selfish reasons, that you seem to be aware of. That’s all on you.” He pauses. “But risking my life was my choice.” You gaze up at him now. “As you’re aware, I’m your captain. It’s not my job to save the lives of my cadets, especially those who throw their own life away. But I didn’t want to see you die.”

Without warning, hot tears begin to stream down your face. 

“You’re my strongest soldier. I never want to see you as vulnerable as you were on the ride back from Maria.”

“I’m sorry.” Your heart skips a beat at his sudden approval. 

“But part of me wants to see you more vulnerable.”

He suddenly closes in the space between you two. He uses his leg to part yours, pressing his knee against somewhere that’s now warm. He takes a hand and cups the side of your face, using a thumb to wipe away a tear. The thumb then trails down your face, finding your lips. He rubs along your bottom lip. 

“Why are you really here? To apologize for everything obvious? Bullshit.”

You’re out of words. In shock. Instead of verbally replying, your lips naturally part for his thumb to make an entrance. You suck on it, your eyes never leaving his.

“Good girl.”

He takes his finger from your mouth and uses his hand to push you down by your shoulder, sending you flying back onto the bed. Before you know it, he’s on top of you, his hands on either side of your head. 

“You want my approval of you so bad, that you’re willing to die for it. Do you really think that it’s out of interest in your strength as a soldier?” He takes a hand and moves a piece of hair out of your face, his thumb once again trailing your cheek. “You think I would risk my life for just any cadet in training?”

You’re clearly unable to speak, so he leans into your ear in a whisper. “Tell me you want me.” Shivers travel down your spine. “Don't disobey me.”

“I want you” the words leave your lips without control. This is the truth. 

He brings his face back up to meet yours, his lips inches from your own. The smell of his cologne fills your nose, and suddenly he’s all you want. He’s all you need. 

You lift your head to meet his lips with your own, but he stops you with a hand wrapped around your neck, forcing you back down to the bed. He then dives into you, taking the control, his warm lips finally meeting yours. It’s aggressive, with a hint of anger from earlier. 

He bites your bottom lip, followed by the entrance of his tongue and suddenly your hand has travelled through his hair and you're gripping the back of his head, not wanting him to leave you. 

But he does, and gets on the bed beside you, his legs parting for you. “Come here.”

You jump onto his lap, straddling him with your legs. You can already feel him hard between your legs. He removes your shirt and his hands travel down to your waist as he dives back into your lips. It’s aggressive, the way he’s making your mouth his own, the way his hands are gripping your waist, the way you’re tugging on his hair. How could you have not realized how badly you craved this?

He throws you onto the bed, making you lose your breath and he leaves you no time to catch it before his tongue is back inside your mouth. His hands sneak down to your waist, tugging on the waistband of your pants. Naturally you lift your hips from the bed to help him out, and he rips them off in an instant, leaving you vulnerable beneath him in nothing but your bra and underwear. 

Levi dives into your neck, kissing you up and down, making heavy breaths escape your mouth. His kisses then trail down you, kissing your breasts and with a swift move of his hand, your bra is unclasped. Your natural reaction is to cover yourself, but he pins your hand down beside you as he licks your hard nipple. Sucking and massaging your breasts, you feel yourself immediately become wet and you want him to travel lower. Lower. 

He seems to have read your mind because he leaves your breasts and trails down your stomach with his tongue, placing a kiss on top of your panties, making your legs twitch. His hands grip the sides of your underwear and he looks up at you for consent. 

“Please, Levi…”

That’s all he needed to hear because he then rips them off and tosses them onto the floor. He bites the inside of your thigh, and kisses around your hotspot, completely teasing you. 

“You need me, don’t you?”

“Please, fuck, please!”

He then licks your pussy from bottom to top, causing your head to throw back. Your body is hot all over and your thighs squeeze around his head. Using his hand to push his hand further down, his tongue sneaks inside of you. Catching you off guard, he sucks on his own fingers and suddenly they’re inside of you, curling upward just right to hit that spot. 

“Oh!”

At the same time, his tongue hasn’t left your clit. His fingers are moving in and out of your pussy, the friction causing you to squirm, and you know he loves it. Suddenly you’re completely vulnerable to him and he has you entirely under his control. 

When you feel your orgasm begin to rise, you can’t help but try to squirm away, moving up the bed. 

“Don't run away from me, brat.”

He then uses his arms to hold your legs, trapping you to your pleasure. Feeling your body tense up, he quickens the pace of his fingers along with the flicking of his tongue and before you know it, your pussy is throbbing and you’re out of breath. 

He doesn’t remove his fingers, but he crawls up to you, your cum dripping from his mouth. “You’re so wet for me.”

You grab his face aggressively and dive into his mouth, tasting yourself. He brings his hand up and chokes you, limiting your airflow. But you love it. 

“More…” you whisper, your hands traveling down his abs, finding the belt to his pants. 

He understands what you want, flipping over, allowing you to get on top of him. You race to unbuckle his pants and he helps you take them off. 

His dick is hard, staring at you and you want it. You need it. You grip it with both hands, and just from that he lets out a grunt. 

You start by licking the tip of his dick, teasing him before taking him in whole, your hands making up for what you can’t fit. 

“Fuck, Alyssa…”

Your head bobbles up and down, using your hands for more friction, turning them in opposite directions. His hands run through the top of your hair and grips it, pushing him further down your throat. Your lips suction cup his dick, sucking him like you want him to come. Sure enough, you feel him begin to tense up. 

“Not yet,” he cups your face in his hand and lifts you from his dick, wiping his precum from your lips with his thumb. Catching his breath, you crawl back up to him, sitting on his lap. “Such a good girl….but I want to fuck you.”

“Please, Levi. Fuck me…”

He then hugs you tight and flips you onto your back, your legs parted and ready for him. He takes his dick and rubs the tip along your pussy, causing you to squirm in excitement. 

You claw at the back of his neck, breathing into his face. “Please….please…”

With that, he shoves himself inside you, causing you to let out a loud groan. He quickly covers your mouth with his hand to avoid waking up sleeping cadets as he begins to stroke in and out of you. You stare at his face, a face full of pleasure. When your eyes begin to roll into the back of your head he grabs your face and makes you face him again. 

“Watch me fuck you.”

You hold eye contact with him as he quickens his pace. The moans are suddenly spilling from both of your mouths, with no care of who can hear. You just want each other. He then sneaks his arms underneath you, holding onto your shoulders to get more stability to fuck you harder. You claw at his back, needing all of him. 

“Flip over.”

You obey him, doing as he says. With your back arched, he grips onto your ass and pushes himself into you, letting out a groan. He then places a hand on the back of your head, pushing your head into the sheets of the bed. As he pushes himself deeper, it hurts, but God you need it. You turn your head to the side and he slips his fingers into your mouth and you suck on them. 

He then sits back up straight and uses both hands on your ass to move you up and down his cock. He then takes all of your hair into his hand and makes your head lean back. You’re forced to grab the headboard to stabilize you from how hard his dick is pounding into you. He’s fuck you like he’s needed you. 

He then pulls out and flips you onto your side, laying down next to you. In a straddle, he spoons you, choking you from behind and making you look into his eyes as he slips his wet dick back inside you. His other hand is gripping your waist, probably leaving a bruise. 

He kisses you gently, but choking you harder. Then, he bites your lip, his eyebrows furrowing and he strokes into you faster. 

“Baby…you’re gonna make me cum…”

“Cum for me, Levi” you groan back. 

He takes that as a challenge and wraps his arms completely around you, holding you close as he makes his final hard strokes into you, letting out a loud groan. 

He then pulls out and cums on your back, his breathing hard and heavy. After a moment of catching his breath, he sits up. “Stay there.”

He grabs a towel and wipes off your back, then throws the towel into a basket of dirty clothes. You turn to face him, and he moves your messy hair from your face. With a slight smile, he leans in and plants a soft kiss. 

“I knew you needed me.”


End file.
